Things Like This Happen IV: The Dragon's Fate
by royalfortressmeadow
Summary: Five years after his affiliation with his love, Asuka, Hell Kaiser still finds himself broken and incomplete without her. Will Kaiser be able to get Asuka back, despite the five-year relationship she currently has with Edo Phoenix?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_'I just hope you're happy now…'_

Those words…

Those were the last words I had told to her before she left me. Forever.

I just hope you're happy now.

But a question formed in my mind when I told her those words.

What about me?

Yes. Maybe she'd be happy without me. Maybe she could live without me.

But how can she be so selfish? How can she not understand that _I_ need her?

It's been five years since I've talked to her. And who knows what happened to her. All I knew was that she's been with Phoenix the whole time. They were the most popular couple. They appeared in newspapers, tabloids, and almost every news channel known to man. I guess people loved snooping around their favorite pro duelist's love life.

All I knew about them was that they were together. Other than that, I never really knew what happened to them; every time I saw an article about the two, I would look away. Every time I heard news about them, I would shut my ears and refuse to listen. I didn't know if it was jealousy or regret. Or was it anger and annoyance?

I hated it that they were together. It's been five bloody years and they're still together. That's just ridiculous.

Well, at least I know she's happy.

And as for me?

I still live in the past.

Why? I didn't know.

It's stupid, I know. It annoyed me that she haunted me. It irritated me that her voice kept ringing in my ear and her face still appeared in my dreams.

Sure, she's happy. Sure, she had a happy ending.

But what about me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Bet you didn't know that I've changed.

Ever since I saw her leave like that, I knew it was because I didn't deserve someone like her. To me, she was everything that was beautiful in the world. Like I told her once before, she was like a shining light…

The type of light who would find someone who was lost in the darkness.

Someone like me.

And somehow, the idea of losing that light got me thinking. What the hell was I doing with my life?

These underground duels… these electrocutions when your life points decrease, as if your very soul was ripped out from your body… Where would that get me?

Sure, it gave me joy when I won one of those duels… but it also risked my life. As I continued with these duels, I noticed that I was having some difficulties with my heart. I knew it was something serious, but I didn't care.

But seeing her leave like that…

Seeing the person that mattered to me the most leave me just like that…

I basically strived to become someone better. Someone who she actually deserved.

So I changed.

All that was missing now was for her to find out. But how? How could I prove to her that I've changed, now that I've ran out of chances on getting her back?

I sighed. This was all so ridiculous. Why can't I just move on?

Well, I've got to admit, I have been considering some women. It was a fact that she wasn't the only fish in the sea. But somehow, those other women didn't quite get to her level of perfection.

Or maybe I was just blind.

I sighed again. I sat on my couch and stared at the television set for a few moments. What in the world am I thinking? What's wrong with me?

Why did she have to pick _him_ anyway?

Speaking of which…

I recalled passing by a newsstand about a few hours ago. And it was there that I saw the day's morning paper. _He_ was the front page. I stopped to get a closer look at the paper. It had a photo of him smiling. And on top of the picture were the words, _'Pro League Champ Tells All!_' in big, bold, black letters.

I had to say even I was curious what the paper was talking about, so I bought it. And as I read through, it only revealed to me that Phoenix had only told the public that there was something big going on in his mind- and he was to reveal what it was _tonight_.

The article was referring to _now_.

I took the remote that was resting on the table in front of me and turned the TV on.

"Good evening, folks! I'm Sandra Chan, here to reveal the news that we've all been waiting for. I'm here tonight with Pro League champion Edo Phoenix, who's about to reveal to us the big secret…"

"Humph." I snorted. Phoenix. I wonder what he's got to say.

"… As you may have recalled, Mr. Phoenix has reported to have been pondering over something really important for quite a long time." The reporter faced Edo. "So, Mr. Phoenix, you've accomplished getting us all hyped up for tonight. Tell us, is the news good news or bad news?"

Edo laughed. "Well, it's good news for me. I'm not sure if it's good news for other people out there."

"Give us a little background. You said to have been pondering over this for a long time. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, basically, I've never felt so nervous all my life! I've never thought of anything so thoroughly. But now, I guess I can say that I'm a little relieved, now that everything's put into place. But I'm still shaking." Edo answered.

The reporter laughed. "And there you have it, folks. Coming up, Edo Phoenix finally reveals to us what the secret is… right after the break. So stay tuned!"

Commercial.

"God damn it." I said out loud. The damn channel just had to go on commercial.

The longer I waited, the longer I wondered why I even wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damn. When will the commercials end?

"Hello everyone. I'm Sandra Chan here."

Thank god.

"Before the break, Mr. Phoenix promised to tell us what the secret is. Now here he is, and we're not letting him get away, folks!" She turned to him. "Well, sir? Aren't you going to tell us now?"

"Not until_ Asuka_ gets here." Edo said.

"_Asuka?"_ I blurted out. I stood from my seat. Asuka's involved with this… secret?

"So Ms. Tenjoin knows the secret as well?" the reporter assumed.

Edo chuckled. "Um… no. But she has to be here. She's part of it."

_Part of it?_ I thought. _But he just said she didn't know- wait a minute…_

"And it's not really a secret… it's more of… a motive." Edo corrected.

I clenched my fists tightly. "Phoenix, you bastard!" I exclaimed. I glared at him. "If this is what I think it is…"

"There she is!" the reporter declared. The camera shifted from her and Edo to the person who just arrived.

Her elegant blonde hair was tied in a half pony behind her. She wore a tight-fitted long-sleeved blue shirt that clung perfectly on her tall lean frame. Her skinny jeans emphasized her delectable body. She was just as beautiful as I last saw her. What a fool I was to let someone like that get away.

"Edo? What's going on? What's the emergency?" Asuka asked him.

"There's no emergency. I just wanted you to come here as soon as possible. Did I get you worried?"

"A little." She admitted. "So… Why am I here?"

"…Because-"

He stopped. It seemed like he was finding the right words to say.

"-I wanted to ask you something." He finished.

Phoenix's eyes glanced at the camera for a split second. He forced a laugh. "Wow. This is harder than I thought it would be!"

Asuka held his hands. "Edo, just tell me. What is it?" she said softly.

Phoenix looked straight in her eyes. He smiled. "I love you."

Asuka looked confused. Phoenix continued. "I know we've been together for almost five years now… but those five years just aren't enough." He pulled her closer. He paused for a moment. "I want more of you. I want to be with you forever. So… with that being said…"

He let go of her hand. Asuka gasped as Edo pulled out a small box from his pocket. I looked away.

"God damn it." I mumbled. Did he really have to do everything I failed to do? I looked back at them. Phoenix was now down on his knees as he presented the ring resting in the small box.

"Oh my god!" Asuka shouted. The diamond ring shone brightly. I sighed. _Go ahead, Phoenix. Go ask her._

"Asuka Tenjoin, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Edo! It's so beautiful!" Asuka exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the ring. _C'mon, Asuka. Don't be fooled by his filthy money. Don't say it. Don't tell him what he wants to hear. Tell him what _**I**_ want to hear._ She stared at him intently. His eyes seemed so sincere. To me, it was as if he was just trying to deceive her. That god damn bastard thinks he could get away with anything just because he's rich and famous. He has everything he wants.

_C'mon, Asuka. Don't give him what he wants for a change! Let him feel defeat. Let him feel the pain of a loss. He never felt that. He never felt suffering. He never felt what I felt when I lost everything. When he stole my life from me… my career, my fame, my chance to success…_

_And most importantly… You…_

I watched Asuka closely, waiting for her reply to Phoenix's question. Asuka finally did something. She lifted her right hand, touched his face gently, closed her eyes, puckered up, and gave him a kiss. It was the gentlest, sweetest kiss I've ever seen. God, how I hate it.

When the kiss ended, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. There was silence. Was I really watching a live show? For a while there, it felt like I was watching a soap opera. Finally, Phoenix spoke. "… Is that a yes?"

"_Of course it's a yes, you lucky bastard!"_ I exclaimed, resisting the urge of throwing something at the TV.

"Edo, I'll never refuse an offer like that in a million years!" Asuka said. She hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh… I just can't believe you actually did that… Oh, Edo… you're just so full of surprises…"

"'_Too much surprises' _is more like it." I grumbled. I took the remote and switched off the TV. I've had enough of this. I think it's time I go for a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I can't believe this! My biggest rival… And my only love… are getting married? What kind of world am I living in?

This is just wrong. It's all too twisted. Absurd! Why did it have to be this way? Why did she have to love him? How did he even appear in the picture? He wasn't there before. Back when the world was still normal, it was just me and her… I had her all to myself. Sure, there were a couple of suitors that I had to compete with. No, scratch that. They had no match for me. Whatever way the world laid it out for her, she would choose me. I was her best bet. She confessed to me. She told me she admired me. Back when we used to hang around beside the Duel Academia lighthouse, back when we watched the view of the ocean together…

And on that night she confessed, I confessed too. It was a cold night, I remember. She was shivering. I placed an arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

'_It's alright, Asuka. I'm here.'_

She nuzzled her head on my chest. _'You're so warm…'_ she there was silence. I placed my free arm around her waist.

'_This feels nice…'_ I said. At that moment, I was blushing. I realized what an idiot I was to say that.

'_Yeah… it does…'_ she answered. I was shocked at this, but after it sunk in, a smile managed to appear on my face. We just stood there, like that. Every time the light from the lighthouse ran across her face, I saw her red cheeks and her downcast gaze. I called her name. She looked up to me. We stared at each other's eyes. And then I kissed her.

It was _me_. _I_ delivered the first kiss, not _him_. It was _me_. She loved_ me_. She was crazy about _me_. And I loved her. We were the perfect couple. But what happened? Oh, that's right. I ignored her. That's definitely something I'll regret for the rest of my life.

It's amazing how one phone call could manage to change your life forever. I was Hell Kaiser at that time when she called me on my cell phone; She wanted to congratulate my win on the duel that I just participated on. But I shoved her away. I didn't know what got into my head that night, but for some reason, I didn't want to talk to her, and I told her that the relationship was over. We didn't talk for a long time after that. And even though I hadn't been talking to her, she was still there- stuck in my mind, like a caged bird chattering in my ear. She haunted me. The memories kept rushing through my mind. Her voice kept talking. It was all so irritating.

And then that day came- the day when I checked in to New Otani hotel. She was there, apparently. As it turns out, she'd been staying there for the past two days. Honestly, what were the odds of me picking the same hotel as my ex in an extremely huge city such as Domino? It was that time in my life that I suffered the most. She was right there, literally just next door, only a few steps away. My obsession with her grew. And it was bothering me. A lot.

So I talked to her. I confessed that I she was still lingering in my mind. We managed to settle things, and we managed to patch things up. We were perfect again- or so I thought. That night- that one night that I claimed her, that one night of passion- she revealed to me the truth. On her highest point of ecstasy, she screamed a name. A name that did not belong to me.

_'What did you just say?'_

She mentioned him. She mentioned the name of the bastard Edo Phoenix. I left her after that, shocked at what I had just heard. But that night, I was not able to sleep. Despite this, I never stopped thinking of her. I tried to forget about it, of course.

I told myself that I was going to give it one more try the next day. And sure enough, I met up with her again, and told her how I felt. I offered her my love. I thought she was going to be with me after that. Obviously, she still had feelings for me. But she told me she loved someone else. Edo.

And that's when I said it: '_I just hope you're happy now.'_

I did not pursue her, pleaded to her, or anything like that. I just watched her walk away.

It was my fault, I know. I was given so many chances, and I just blew each and every one of them. But I need just one more chance. One more try. One last opportunity to make things right. I promise I won't blow it. I promise I'll play my cards right this time. But she's going to get married. How was I supposed to turn the tables around? Was _Edo_ going to win over _this_ duel yet again?

I sighed. "This is useless." I said out loud. I continued walking.

"_Kaiser?"_

I stopped and looked back. Once again, fate steps in and makes an unexpected turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Fubuki?" I called.

"Kaiser!"

Fubuki Tenjoin was Asuka's brother and my good friend. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked towards me.

"I was going to ask you the same question, my friend!" he said.

I sighed. "I was just walking."

"Well quit the walking and start the drinking! The night is young!" Fubuki exclaimed. I arched an eyebrow. "A drink?"

"Yeah! C'mon, I'll buy you one. I was just about to go to my favorite place." So there you have it. Instead of a night of contemplation and self-reflection, I spent a night of loud music and countless alcoholic drinking with my best friend.

- - -

Fubuki drank a bottle in one go. He stopped, placed the bottle on the table, and sighed. I looked at him, a little worried. "I think I should let you know that I won't be taking care of you the moment you get drunk."

He faced me. "Thanks a lot." He said. "Well, I guess I'm in luck. Kaiser, I'm used to this. I never get drunk."

"Good for you." I praised, taking a swig off my drink.

"So, what's up with you, Marufuji?"

"Nothing really." I lied.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be so square. Open up!"

"Okaaay…" I looked at him. It was clear that he wasn't going to let me get away with it. I sighed. "It's a girl."

"Ooh, women trouble, I see. That's the most exciting genre. Nice topic, _me amigo_." Fubuki said. "So, what about this girl?"

"She's… well…" I thought for a moment. "I miss her." I concluded.

"Why? Where is she?"

"She's somewhere… in the arms of another."

"Oh…"

"I… I hurt her before. But I want to be with her. I want to start over and tell her that I still care for her. To her, we were long gone. But for me, it's not yet over."

"I see…"

"She haunts me, Fubuki! She's always in my mind and she never goes away. I feel… incomplete and dead without her. She's torturing me. She's… she's… my everything."

"And she doesn't care?"

"Well… she doesn't really know how I feel."

"And you love her?"

"… I think so…"

Fubuki shook his head, accompanied with a "Tsk, tsk…" sound coming out from his mouth. "You've got it bad, Ryo. You've really got it bad." I only nodded to acknowledge that I was listening to what he said.

"Well," Fubuki continued, "If you're looking for advice, then you've talked to the right guy. I'm an expert in love."

"Yeah right." I muttered, soft enough for Fubuki to not hear my whisper.

"I think you should go for it." He said finally. I blinked. "Go for what?"

"Go for her. Tell her everything. And about that other guy? C'mon! If you guys had a history together, I'm sure she'll look your way."

I smirked and shook my head again. "Fubuki, I highly doubt she'll come back to me after everything that's happened."

"Geez, Ryo. How bad could it be? It's not like that girl's going to get married or something!" My heart skipped a beat. I hid my shock by indulging myself with my drink. "Speaking of which…" he continued, "Have you heard? Li'l sis is gonna wear that fancy white dress in a month!"

I gulped the drink and placed the bottle on the table. "Really? Good for her." I said, pretending that I've never heard of the news before. He laughed. "Can you believe it? I mean, my very own sister, getting married to-"

"-the one and only Edo Phoenix. I know. I'm not ignorant. And besides, you can't miss it- they're the article of almost every magazine you see on any newsstand."

Fubuki nodded. "You're right. I see Asuka's face in every corner of the city. She became famous when she was with Edo."

I tried my best to conceal the anger that was building up inside. I inhaled and exhaled all my frustration away. "So," I began, "How is she, anyway?"

"She's happy, I can assure you." Fubuki said. "In fact, I was just on the phone with her a few minutes ago before you suddenly popped out. That's when she told me that Edo proposed to her on live television."

"Yeah. I know. I saw it."

"Really?" Fubuki exclaimed. "Lucky bastard. I wanted to see it!"

_Well I didn't._ I thought. It was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey…" Fubuki said. "Out of randomness and curiosity… whatever happened to the two of you anyway?"

My eyes widened. How can he ask me such a question? Is he drunk? I looked at him. "Nothing. We went on our separate ways."

"No yearning? No regret? Nothing?"

"Nothing." I was speaking for Asuka. Not me.

Fubuki sighed. "Oh well. It could've been great though. You guys made a really good pair. Not that I have anything against Edo, mind you. I love that guy. I'm actually excited that I'm going to have him as my in-law. But… I don't know. Asuka was really crazy for you, you know? She went into deep depression when you left her."

Great. Here comes the guilt and regret. "Well, all's said and done. We can't change the past." I knew I was a hypocrite. I wanted to change the past. I wanted to change the present, to make a better future. A future that didn't consist of that damn Phoenix.

"Well, I can see that you've moved on. So… why not go to the wedding? I'm officially inviting you." Fubuki said.

"Who are you to do that, anyway?" I said.

"I'm the Best Man, if you must know." Fubuki said this with great pride. Upon noticing my puzzled expression, he began to explain. "Edo chose me because I was the person who brought them back together. So he gave me the honor of being the Best Man."

"You?" I asked in disbelief. "You set them up?" Actually, that wasn't really hard to believe. Fubuki was the type of brother who would set his sister up with any guy he could find.

"Well, sort of." He said. "They were in a mess… and I was reading Asuka's diary, so I knew every detail, since she wrote everything down there."

"You read her diary?" I repeated. Fubuki chose to ignore my statement.

"Anyway, the point is, it was almost Christmas, and my sister was down in the dumps… She was so depressed because of Edo… So I decided to give her a very special Christmas present." He flashed a very goofy smile. "And of course, the present was Edo!"

"You gave Phoenix as a Christmas present for your sister?"

"Yep. Am I the best big brother or what?"

I could tell he was very proud of what he did. "I think I'm gonna have to say, 'or what'." I told him in an intention to mock his pride. Fubuki frowned. "Humph. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He said. "Well, anyway, it was Christmas Eve, and I gave Asuka her present… She was so happy, dude! I caught her on video while she was making out with him."

"Pervert." I said. "Is that what you do on your spare time? Snoop around your sister's love life and take a video of her kissing?"

"Wanna see it?" Fubuki beamed. "I posted it on Youtube."

"Really?" I exclaimed. I wondered why he took pride on doing this. "And Asuka didn't kill you?"

"Well, she was about to, but she didn't." Fubuki let out his trademark lunatic laugh. "And you know what? At midnight of that Christmas Eve… Asuka and Edo had gone missing!" His smile was now from cheek to cheek. "I suspect that they left the party and had sex at some motel. What a way to spend Christmas, huh?"

"Alright, Fubuki. That's just a little too much information." I said. "_Just _a little."

"Well I think my theory is accurate." He said.

"Good for you." I praised. "Now stop it."

"The way they were always together after that night… it was amazing, man. They were practically glued together-"

"-Fine."

"-As in you're never going to catch a glimpse of them not holding each other's hands-"

"-Alright."

"They're in love, Kaiser. My sister's in love. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah. Just peachy. Now can we please talk about another topic?"

Fubuki smiled. "You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"No. Just sick and tired of you ranting about how great a couple they are." I grumbled.

Fubuki nodded. "Yup. It's got to be jealousy."

I fell silent. Another word out of my mouth would make things even worse. Fubuki would've figured out that I'm still trying to get Asuka back. And that's not good. He sighed. "Okay. So… you wanna attend that wedding that's scheduled in a month?"

"Sure. Why not…" I mumbled.

"Hm…" Fubuki thought. "I've got an idea. Why don't you spend the week with us? I bet Asuka would love to see you again."

My gaze shifted from my bottle to my best friend's eyes. "Spend the week? With you guys? With you and Asuka?"

"Yaaa…" Fubuki said. "Our parents are gone for a while and we have a free room. So what do you say?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Yesterday was all a blur. The last thing I remembered was Fubuki's offer to let me stay at their house for a week. And now, I'm in front of the said house, with Fubuki standing beside me. Wow. It all happened so fast. I was talking to Fubuki at a bar and then I'm in front of Asuka's house the next, carrying my things that were good for about seven days.

And Asuka, oh man, Asuka. Don't get my started with her. I'm still recovering from shock that I've been granted an opportunity to see her before she says that vow with Phoenix in a month's time.

Am I nervous to see the love of my life come out of that door and say hi to me?

Yes. Of course. There's no doubt about that.

What would she say to me? How would she react? Would she feel uncomfortable around me?

I want answers. But instead, I'm getting more questions. Questions that will be solved the moment Asuka answers that door.

_Dlin dlon!_ Fubuki pressed the doorbell.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I exclaimed. Shit. I wasn't expecting to say that out loud.

Fubuki looked at me in a strange way. "Uh… to get inside the house?"

I gulped. "Hm. Yeah. Sorry. I was… thinking of something else. I wasn't referring to you. It just slipped out." That was the only excuse I could make from the top of my head.

Thank god, Fubuki decided to let it slide.

The door to the house opened... and out she came.

"Oniisan!" she exclaimed, seeing her brother, not even noticing my presence. She threw her arms around him. Fubuki hugged her back and asked how she was doing.

And that was when she opened her eyes and noticed me- the man from her past. She stared at me for a while, straight into my eyes, through my very soul. I didn't dare to avert my gaze. I just kept staring at her as well, without a word, without a smile, or even a friendly wave. It was just a stare.

She finally broke the gaze and smiled. "Ryo! Wow! It's really you!" Asuka exclaimed.

Wow. She greeted me. And in a friendly way too. Considering all the circumstances, I'd say that was a miracle.

I finally spoke. "Hello." Damn it. What a blunt way of greeting someone who you want to win over.

- - -

Inside the house, after settling my things in the guest room, I went to the living room and sat at the sofa opposite to where Asuka was seated.

"So you're going to stay with us for a week." She began.

"Yup." I confirmed. "Your brother was very persuasive."

"Hm." She stared at me for a long time again.

"Why are you staring at me so strangely?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just… I've never seen you for such a long time now. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. What a square thing to say. I'm so stupid. The girl that I'm obsessed with is trying to start a conversation with me and I end up ending it too soon. "So… uh… I heard about you and Phoenix."

At this point, the girl suddenly shifted from her 'I-can't-believe-Kaiser-is-here' state to her 'I'm-so-madly-in-love-with-Edo' state. I hate myself.

Asuka sighed. "Yes… Edo asked me to marry him." She had that dreamy look on her face. "And of course I'll say yes! He and I… we're just… inseparable, you know?"

I forced a smile. "So you're excited?"

"Yes." She said. "A bit nervous, but yes. Totally excited."

"Good… that's…_great_." I couldn't help noticing how much I forcibly said that last word out of my mouth.

"Um… so how's the underground duels?" Asuka began. "Do you still do those things?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't do them anymore." I said.

"Oh really? That's good!" Asuka exclaimed. "So you're not that person anymore?"

"Well, yeah…" I know I said that I wanted Asuka to know that I've changed, but I didn't perceive it to be this casual…

Hm… Maybe it's time for me to get straight to the point and tell her straight out how I feel… to get it over with. Would that be a good idea, perhaps?

"Asuka, I wanted to tell you something… before you get married."

"Okay, what's it about?" she asked.

I paused. Alright... this is definitely not the right time to confess feelings. Wrong timing, Kaiser. Wrong timing. "Hm… well, it's kind of complicated. I'm not sure how you'll take it."

I think I may have led myself to an inescapable trap. Damn.

_Dlin dlon! _

Thank god there's someone at the door to save my sorry ass. Asuka stood up.

"Oh!" Fubuki said, "Don't bother standing sis, I'll get it."

"Okay." She said, taking a seat.

I arched an eyebrow. "Expecting someone?" I asked, noticing her uneasiness.

"Well, actually, I..."

"Sis!" Fubuki exclaimed. "Future brother-in-law is here!"

"Edo!" Asuka exclaimed, running towards the door.

Okay. Forget what I said about someone on the door saving my sorry ass. That's just not right.

"Hey, Asuka." I heard Phoenix's calm voice say. I turned my head to take a look at what was going on at the door.

Phoenix looked a lot older in person than on television. And boy, did he grow taller. He was only half my size the last time I saw him. Now, he's almost as tall as me and Fubuki, who was standing right beside him.

"You're late." Asuka pointed out. "We had an appointment with the wedding planner twenty minutes ago. I had to call her up and cancel."

"Sorry…" Phoenix said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "There's always tomorrow, right?"

The girl only giggled. "But we still have things to do today. And now that you're here, I guess we better get going."

"Alright. The car's waiting for us outside." Edo informed.

"Great. Let me just get my notebook and we're ready to go."

I watched her as she ran up the stairs and proceeded to her room.

"_Kaiser?"_

I glanced back at Phoenix, who was staring at me in shock. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. He was the guy who had everything I ever wanted. And I couldn't help but think that he stole all of those things from me- most especially Asuka.

"Whoa! Kaiser!" he said again, this time with a friendly smile. "Long time no see. How are you?"

_What the hell is he doing acting all friendly around me?_ I thought. "I'm doing fine." Yes. My answer was the standardized answer to his standardized question.

"That's good. And what's a busy guy like you doing in the Tenjoin house?"

"Fubuki invited me to sleepover for the week."

I could've sworn Phoenix had raised his eyebrows in shock just for a split second before he regained his cool composure and smiled. "Wow. That's pretty long. Maybe we can have that rematch you've always wanted one of these days."

"_Okay! I'm ready!"_ Asuka's voice called from upstairs. The sound of a person running down the stairs was immediately heard. Before you knew it, Asuka had already ran straight to Edo and wrapped her arms around the lucky bastard's neck.

"Well, enjoy your little slumber party with Fubuki. I'll catch you guys later." Phoenix bade.

I scowled when he said slumber party. Damn him and his wise cracks. He never changed. Asuka turned her head to me. "Sorry Ryo, but I really need to leave you for a while. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Sure. No pressure." I answered. "I'm sure I could find some things to do while you're gone."

"Alright." Asuka smiled. "See you, Ryo!"

I watched the couple as they walked out the door. Outside the window, I saw Phoenix's "car". Car? He said 'car'. It's a damn limo. What the heck is he talking about?

I caught them having a small laugh before they went in the white vehicle. Damn. I can't stand it. Why are they so happy? Don't these two have problems? I mean, it's been five years! Surely they've had an argument before.

"Fubuki, where are they going?" I found myself saying.

"To Shinjuku. They're going to check out some silverware and other stuff for their wedding, why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." I said. _Hm… if only there was some kind of disaster to tear those two apart…_ "Fubuki, I just remembered. I've got a meeting to attend to."

"Meeting?" Fubuki repeated. "Since when do you do meetings, Kaiser?"

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shinjuku. I just arrived. Now… where is she?

I looked to my left. Then to my right. How hard could it be to look for a gray-haired pro duelist and a voluptuous blonde walking around this place?

"_Aaah!"_

That's a sure fire sign whenever a pro duelist is nearby; wherever he goes, there's got to be a squeal from a deranged fan girl. Yup. That's the life of a pro. I looked around. They must be near.

Sure enough, there was a crowd of women bundled up in one place. I went closer.

It wasn't long before I saw the couple, surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi (as if the fan girls weren't enough).

Apart from the nosy bees, the couple looked calm. They entertained them for a little while, but the distraction eventually led Asuka to reach her limit. She stormed off, dragging Phoenix behind her. The crowd followed. So did I.

"You better get used to this if you're gonna marry me, you know." I heard Phoenix remark.

"Honestly, I don't mind the paparazzi, but our schedule is pretty hectic right now. We've only got a month to make things perfect!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Don't you think making things simple would be much better?"

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation after that. Alright. Their first conflict. Asuka recognizes every detail. Phoenix prefers to see the big picture.

--

I continued tailing after them. By this time, I was the only one following the star couple.

"Hm… white or dirty white?" Asuka asked.

"Um… white." Phoenix replied.

"Really? But it would clash with the color of the chairs."

"Okay… then dirty white."

"But if we picked dirty white, we'd have to look for a tablecloth that would have a nice design."

Phoenix sighed. "Listen, Asuka. It's the same color. It doesn't really matter, you know? People won't notice."

"Well, _I'll_ notice." Asuka remarked.

"I just don't see the point on choosing over two of the same colors."

"It's not the same!"

Wow. I think I've found their second conflict. Asuka cares. Phoenix doesn't.

"Asuka… we've been here for hours. How long do you exactly plan on picking the right color for the silverware and the tables and everything else?" Phoenix asked.

"You better get used to this if you're gonna marry me, you know." Asuka said with a smile, intentionally mirroring what Phoenix had told her earlier.

"Oh, haha. That's very funny." Phoenix said sarcastically.

Asuka turned and faced him. "What is your problem anyway? Why can't you just help me out so we could do this faster? Do I have to make every single decision around here?"

"Help you out? I tell you what I think and you just pick the exact opposite. You think everything I say is wrong. What's the use in lending you a hand if I know you'll be turning it down anyway?"

Asuka tried her best to stay cool. "Okay, in the first place, you wouldn't know if I would agree with you or not-"

"-I have a duel in the Kaiba Dome in 15 minutes! Do you have any idea how far the Kaiba Dome is from here?"

"Don't interrupt me like that!" Asuka scolded.

"Well don't raise your voice on me!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Raising my voice?" she said, "who's raising her voice? I'm not raising my voice!"

"Then what are you doing now?"

"Shut up!" Asuka shouted. "I don't need your wise guy remarks right now, okay? Geez!" She turned her back on him. "Just go to your stupid duel."

"…Asuka-"

"Go!"

"Asuka..." Phoenix said. The girl fell silent. Phoenix placed his hands on Asuka's shoulders. "Hey…" he said softly, "you know I won't be able to concentrate when I know you're mad at me… So it's basically useless going there if we don't make up."

Asuka didn't answer. She just stood there, refusing to look at him. "C'mon. You know you can't stay mad at me!" he said teasingly, "C'mon, Asuka. You know you want to kiss me... and hug me… and love me…"

Asuka smirked. "You idiot." She shook her head. Asuka finally turned to him, then looked at him, expecting Phoenix to say something.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Phoenix said with a smile. "You happy now?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do." He said, kissing her on the lips.

Yuck. Disgusting. Surely, Asuka would never fall for something like that? To my surprise, she did. Damn. Phoenix has totally manipulated her. Damn that kid.

"Go." Asuka said. "You said it yourself. The Pro life is very demanding. If you miss a duel, your ranks goes down three places."

"Yeah. But what about you?" Phoenix asked, "Are you going to be fine?"

"I'll be alright, don't worry." She reassured.

"Okay." He said, giving her a quick kiss. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." She said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Finally. He left. Asuka's finally alone. Now's my chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked towards her.

"Asuka."

She turned. "Kaiser?"

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" she said, a bit puzzled. But she was smiling. "I thought you were at home with my brother."

"Yeah, well… I decided to go here to… shop." Okay. That is by far the most ridiculous excuse I ever came up with.

Asuka giggled. "Kaiser, that is by far the most ridiculous excuse you've ever came up with."

I grinned. "You're right."

"You don't need to spy on me, you know." Asuka said. "I'm with Edo. I'll be fine."

_That's the whole point. _"Well, I'm here already. So… why not let me take over your future hubby's role?"

"You're here to accompany me?"

"Yeah." I said. "And after we finish this, maybe we could just hang around the mall."

Asuka smiled coyly. "Hm. There's something fishy about you. I just know it."

"Really?" I said, trying my best to act cool. "I just figured you'd want to go around and catch up on lost time."

"Well, you're right. I do." Asuka confirmed. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. And I'm just about to finish anyway. So just give me a sec to pay for these items, okay?"

"Sure."

- - -

I can't believe it. I never thought she would want to be with me. Alone. Is she actually willing to leave him and go back to me? No. I've got to stop being too sure of myself.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Ryo." Asuka said. "I've got a wonderful future ahead of me."

I forced a chuckle. "Are you talking about your future with Phoenix?"

Asuka looked at me in disbelief. "What do you think?"

I shook my head. "Well, in my opinion, I'd say you're too in love with him."

"Really?" she said, "Well, that's because he loves me just as much. Maybe even more."

"You really think so?" I said, "If he loved you, he would've stayed behind and did the planning with you."

"Well, he did…" she defended, "But he had to go because he needed to show up in Kaiba Dome for a duel-"

"A duel." I repeated. "He replaced you for a duel."

"Hey! Don't say that." Asuka exclaimed. "It's hard for him to stay on top, you know. The League's very strict."

"So I've heard." I mumbled.

"And besides, I'm used to it." She said. "He's always like that. He even leaves me in the middle of a date just for those duels."

"He does?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

Asuka pouted. "Ugh. It's just a part of him, okay? I don't blame him for it. I still believe he loves me."

"Right."

"It's true! I know so." Asuka said firmly. "And I know we'll have a happy ending."

"What about your DP?" I asked.

"DP?" she said.

"Divorce percentage." I explained. "What are the chances of you and him filing a divorce in the future?"

"Hm, let me think… zero to none!" she declared. "Ryo, what are you trying to say anyway?"

"I'm saying you should think this over… the whole wedding thing. It's… it's all too soon."

"Too soon?" she said. "We've been together for five years, Kaiser. You call that 'too soon'?"

"Well, he asked your hand in marriage yesterday. And you immediately say yes on the spot?"

"Of course!" she said.

"Why?"

"I dunno, Kaiser… maybe because I love him?"

"Well, I'm just saying." I began, "For someone as popular as him, you'd think he'd do some pretty foolish things."

"What foolish things?" Asuka asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You know celebrities. They always think they could get away with things just because they have money." I continued, "And as for Phoenix, well… have you ever thought that his 'duels' could've been all just an alibi?"

"For what, exactly?" she said suspiciously.

"Aw, c'mon, Asuka! He's a guy! He's popular with the girls. He could have any girl eating at the palm of his hands."

"You're telling me Edo's been cheating on me?" she translated.

"Well, it could happen." I said off-handedly. "I mean, you said it yourself, right? He's preoccupied on his 'duels'."

"I can't believe you're saying this." Asuka said.

"I can't believe you've never thought of this." I said.

"He… won't." she muttered.

"Believe me, Asuka. I'm a guy. I should know how a guy acts like."

"And you think he's acting strange?"

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious."

"But… he'll never do that. Never! Not to me!" she exclaimed.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"Because…"

"-he loves you?" I finished for her. "Is that what you're about to say? He loves you?"

I studied her reaction to everything I said. She felt crushed. Confused. Distraught. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I wanted to laugh at her, but I couldn't. I have to play my cards right.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You're silent all of a sudden."

Another few seconds passed before Asuka began to speak again. "I… I don't want to believe you. I don't think Edo's the type who would do that…"

"I'm just looking out for you." I said. "I'm your friend. I know what's best for you."

She fell silent again. "I guess…" she muttered. "I guess I never thought of that because… because I trust him. And… I still do. I still want to trust him. But… you surprisingly make sense… his actions… and your words… they fit. It actually explains a lot."

Yes. She believes me.

"He's really preoccupied with his duels… he'd rather leave than to be with me… and he always gets a phone call that he doesn't let me see… and he gets distracted whenever I'm with him- I see his eyes… they sometimes look at a pretty girl that was just passing by. And he _does_ mingle with girls a lot…" Asuka shook her head. "No! It couldn't be true. It couldn't!"

Alright. Now it's time to be concerned. I let out a sigh. "Hm… well maybe you shouldn't think about it too much. C'mon. Let's get something to eat to clear your mind."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I took Asuka to a fancy restaurant. It's a very special day, since this might be the last day that I'll ever be with her alone. But now, instead of focusing on me, her mind seemed to be wondering. I watched as Asuka as her eyes looked around the place.

"What's the matter? Never seen a place as sophisticated as this before?" I asked. "Phoenix should be ashamed for not taking you here."

"As a matter of fact, he did." Asuka said. I could've sworn I felt anger rushing through my veins right there and then. Sometimes, I feel like Phoenix was always two steps ahead of me. I could see him now, laughing at me as if I were a total idiot.

Asuka's eyes finally shifted its attention to me. "I remember this place like it was yesterday." She then switched to daydream mode.

Oh great. She's going to talk about Phoenix again. Talk about obsession.

"Edo took me here on our first anniversary…" she sighed. "He was so sweet, Kaiser… there were violin players while we were eating, and OH MY GOD!"-her sudden exclaim made my heart skip a beat- "This was where he gave me that necklace that I always wear!" Asuka beamed. "Now I remember… it's all so vivid in my memory!"

'_Edo's so cute. Edo's such a gentleman. Edo's so sweet.'_ Is that all she ever talks about?

"You done swooning over him yet?" I mumbled. She didn't seem to hear me.

"I remember him telling me wonderful things…" she said, "I remember it… he told me that he's blessed because he's had me for a year… and that he's the luckiest man on earth because I'm in love with him-"

_He's right about that._

"-and that he'll do anything just to make me happy. And you know what? He _does_ make me happy- physically, mentally, and emotionally! He gives me beautiful things and pleasant memories, and comforting words… he _satisfies_ me."

I cleared my throat. "Okay," I said, "I think that's a little bit too much. I don't need to hear _that_."

She giggled. "Sorry. I just get carried away sometimes."

"_Sometimes?_" I said.

"Well, the point is," she began, "I don't think Edo would do anything to hurt me… which means... you're ridiculous. Everything you told me is just impossible."

"Okay." I said. "But I'm just saying-"

"That's enough, Kaiser." She snapped, "I don't want to listen to your _assumptions_ anymore."

Wow. Now she's all grumpy. It seems that the Phoenix topic makes her so touchy.

Maybe now's the time to change the subject. I cleared my throat. "So, ready to order?"


	10. Chapter 10

Asuka screamed when she saw the Decoy Dragon stuffed animal at the window of a shop. She complimented it as much as she was complimenting Phoenix. I bought it without any hesitation. She thanked me.

I bet she'd give _him_ a kiss when _he_ bought it for her. So I was beginning to wonder where mine was.

Well, at least she stopped talking about him. For now.

**Chapter 10**

Asuka glanced at her watch. "Kaiser, I think I'm going to have to leave."

"Leave?" I asked, "why?"

"Edo's about to finish his final duel. I'm going to go to the Kaiba Dome to meet up with him."

"Oh." I said. "Well, I guess I could come with you."

"Really?" Asuka said. "…Alright."

It was a long ride to the Dome. I shot a few glances at her at the car. She was sleeping. She was holding the Decoy Dragon in her arms. That lucky inanimate object.

Watching her while she slept reminded me of a time we had together, back when we were still studying at the academy. The school chose 10 students to spend a month at North Academy. Asuka and I were one of the 10 students (of course, the school chose the crème de la crème). She went to my room one night, said she was getting homesick. I comforted her. She kissed me. She told me she was happy that I was with her on the trip. I kissed her too. Then she asked me if she could stay with me that night. I agreed. I had her in my arms that night. _Nothing happened_. She just literally needed someone she knew to be there for her. I didn't sleep that night. I was probably too busy watching her do so.

The car stopped. The driver looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"We've arrived, sir."

- - -

Asuka was right. It was Phoenix's final duel of the night. And, so far, not a single point on the 'Lose' section has been etched on his dueling record.

We came just in time to see the last few turns of the duel.

"You destroyed my Clock Tower Prison," Phoenix told his opponent. He smirked. "Humph! You must be out of your mind."

The opponent seemed be unfamiliar with the Clock Tower's effect. "I destroyed it so that you'd be affected by damage," he explained, "If I didn't destroy it, none of my monsters could scratch you!"

"But if you did, something even worse would happen." Phoenix said. "Well, I guess I'll just show you. I Special Summon D-Hero Dreadmaster in attack position! And, using Dreadmaster's effect, I Special Summon 2 D-Hero Dashers from my Graveyard. Not only that, but my D-Hero monsters cannot be destroyed during this turn, and any battle damage I receive this turn becomes 0. You have no choice but to end your turn. And of course, once you do, all my monsters will attack! It's over."

"No! It's not!" the opponent said.

"What's the matter? Can't face your own destiny?" he asked arrogantly.

That sharp tongue. He used that on me during our duel.

"Dreadmaster! Finish him! Attack his Des Wombat!"

'_And yet another amazing win from the Champion, Edo Phoenix! With 4200 attack power, his Dreadmaster literally wiped the field clean!'_

"Yes!" Asuka exclaimed. Humph. She acts as if she's so surprised he won. Of course he won. He's Edo Phoenix. He can do anything.

Asuka ran towards the dueling field, calling his name. I doubt he could hear her with all these screaming people. Edo stepped out of the field and mingled with his crazed fans. I watched Asuka as she desperately tried to get through them and find her way to Phoenix.

I went closer out of curiosity. I heard the fangirls' constant bickering as I drew near. I couldn't stop staring at Asuka.

For some reason, I feel like something interesting is going to happen.

"Edo!" a voice louder than the rest stood out that even I heard it from a distance. A girl jumped out from the group of fangirls and threw her arms around Phoenix. I stole a glance at Asuka to see her reaction.

She looked as if she felt that the world had stopped turning for that moment. I went to her.

"Hey. You alright?" I asked.

"That girl…" her voice was completely monotonous.

I waited for her to finish. She looked mesmerized.

She finally spoke again.

"…that's Stephanie."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Asuka was still in shock to see this particular girl hugging Phoenix in front of everyone.

"Who's Stephanie?" I asked her. She didn't answer. Her face turned from too-surprised-to-react to fuming-like-crazy. She then stormed her way towards Phoenix. I smiled. _Someone's_ going to be in for a beating.

It wasn't long before Phoenix noticed her. "Hey!" he greeted her with a smiling face. But Asuka's raging aura slightly changed his movements and expressions. "…Something wrong?" he asked, still trying to smile.

Asuka grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him out of the arena. "We have to talk." She said sternly.

I was laughing my heart out from the inside. I've been waiting too long for this day to come. I then followed them as they exited.

- - -

The couple advanced to Phoenix's dressing room. Asuka opened the door, pushed the prodigy inside, went in, and slammed the door shut.

"What was _that_ about?" Asuka's scream came from inside the room. I positioned myself just outside the room to hear their conversation better.

"What was _what_ about?" went Phoenix's voice. It sounded a bit desperate and irritated at the same time.

"That!"

"What?"

"What _else_?" I heard a loud thud from the inside. I arched an eyebrow. Did she just push him to the wall?

"What was that_ bitch_ doing throwing her damn tentacles around you?"

I smirked. This was getting good.

"I don't know… why don't you ask her?" Uh-oh. I don't think a wise-crack remark would save you from Asuka's rage, Phoenix. You, of all people, should know better.

"Argh!" Asuka screamed.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. (I'm guessing he just got slapped). "Would you just calm down, please?" From the tone of his voice, I'd say he was losing his patience.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" I noticed her voice getting high-pitched. "Fine. I'll get straight to the point, Edo. Are you or are you not with Stephanie or any other women for that matter?"

"_What?_" he said in disbelief, "You actually think that I'm _cheating_ on you?"

"Well, are you?"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! Maybe you think your popularity makes you eligible to be a serial polygamist?"

"_Excuse me?_" Phoenix's voice just got louder. A whole _lot_ louder. "Don't accuse me of something like that! I'm not that kind of guy! You know that!"

"Oh screw you, you're probably meeting with your concubines whenever you tell me that lame excuse that you're out to duel!"

"Asuka! What has gotten into you?"

"I've only opened my eyes! You've been deceiving me all this time! I can't believe it! I fell for everything! I believed all your lies!"

"Stop it!"

"No, I won't stop it! You just want me to stop because you've ran out of excuses! I've cornered you, Edo!"

"Asuka, seriously, stop it!"

"No! I won't! You can't make me!"

"Please! My god! I'm going to… to…"

"What, so you're gonna hit me now? Huh?" Asuka shouted, "Go on! I dare you!"

"Stop it."

"Go on! Do it!"

"Stop it!"

"Do it, Edo!"

"God damn it, Asuka!"

"Hit me, you bastard!"

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"_

SBLAM!

My heart jumped. I could've sworn the wall shook from the collision with something from inside the room. I listened more intently.

But there was nothing but silence.

And then there was a gasp. A faint, short gasp.

And ragged breathing.

"… Asuka…"

"No! Stay away!" she screamed.

The door knob twisted. I ran to a corner to hide. The door opened, and out came a distraught Asuka, running out of the room, in tears.

"Asuka!" Phoenix called. He came out of the room with an arm reaching out to her. But he didn't chase her. He just watched her run away. "Aaaaaagh!" Phoenix roared, covering his face with his hands. "Aaaaaaaggh!" he groaned. "GOD!"

I smiled triumphantly. This was the first time I've seen him like this.

Defeated.

My smile turned into a pleased smirk.

"Huh." I uttered. "Serves you right, Phoenix."

Priceless. Truly priceless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I found Asuka right outside the Kaiba Dome, hugging herself tightly, as if seeking for comfort in her own embrace. I slowly walked towards her.

"Hey…" I said.

She turned to me. I saw great sadness in her eyes. Tears were constantly falling. Her nose and cheeks were red from crying. I couldn't lie and say that I felt sorry seeing her like this. I didn't. I actually felt good for some reason I didn't really know.

"…Hey…" she greeted me, trying her best to form a smile. She sniveled and wiped her tears away. But fresh tears kept falling from her sad eyes. She laughed. "Sorry… I… I can't really pull myself together right now…"

"That's alright," I said, trying to sound comforting. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so…" She sniveled again. "Thanks anyway…"

I took out the Decoy Dragon from the paper bag I was holding. "Well maybe this'll cheer you up." I said, presenting the doll to her. She giggled, but her tears still kept falling.

"Thanks, Kaiser…" she murmured, taking the doll from me. She looked at it for a moment, then hugged it tight. She closed her eyes. I saw even more tears trickling down her cheeks. She whimpered. And finally, she began to cry. I went closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Ssh… It's alright… It's alright…" I whispered.

Asuka continued sniveling and whimpering. "I… I… I'm s-so scared of h-him…" Her voice was higher than usual. She struggled getting the words out of her mouth. I rested my cheek gently on top of her head and caressed her hair softly. "Did he hit you?" I asked.

Asuka whimpered again, then shook her head. She dug her face on my chest and let her tears dampen my shirt.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He… he… was r-right in front of me… and he p-punched th-the wall b-behind me…" she stammered, "H-his fist w-was s-so close t-to hitting my face…" she paused, trying to catch her breath, "I was scared," she squeaked, "I was so so scared, Kaiser…" she paused again, this time, whimpering, "H-he was gonna hit me… he was gonna h-hit me!" she exclaimed, crying all her might.

"Ssh… It's alright… It's all over now…" I said.

"No!" she screamed. "It's not!" She let out even more tears before beginning to speak again. "I th-thought he was the o-one… I… I…" she paused, then screamed, "I was supposed to marry him!"

She screamed and cried and let her tears fall.

"Five years…. F-five g-god damn years…" she muttered. I hugged her tighter.

"Ssh… don't think about it… just breathe…" I reassured. "It'll all go away later on..."

"-BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO GO AWAY!" she screamed. She broke free from my grasp and fixed her red sore eyes at me angrily. "I love him, Kaiser!"

My heart skipped a beat. I was in a state of shock. The world around me shattered into a million pieces. "You… what?"

"Yeah… that's right… I s-still love him…" she whimpered. "I'm so stupid… I c-can't… can't..." she shut her eyes tight and screamed. "I still love him!"

"What?" was all I could say. How can she still love him, after everything that's just happened?

"Why?" I blurted out.

"I… I don't know… but I s-still do… I love him, Kaiser… and… AND I RUINED IT ALL!" she screamed again. "I ruined everything we've built for five bloody years! I ruined everything in one night! I'm a monster! I'm a stupid, mother fuckin' hag!" she cried even more.

"He…he'll never love me… not anymore…" she squeaked, "After everything that's happened, he'll _never_ forgive me… he'll _never_ talk to me! He'll _never_ look at me! It's _my_ fault!" she whimpered. "It's all _my_ fault!" her voice was strained from screaming and crying, but she still kept crying. "God, I love him… I love that bastard, I love him… I love him…" she smiled.

I was at a loss for words. She… loves him?

"I love everything about him…" she muttered, "I love the way he makes me laugh, the way he makes me smile…" her tears fell, "the way he holds me, the way he kisses me, the way he comforts me…" she sniveled, "the way he tries to form an excuse whenever he's late for our dates... the way he calls me right after a duel, to inform me that he won…" she wiped away her tears, then laughed, "the way he frantically looks for his things when he overslept… the way he gives me a quick kiss goodbye when he's about to leave me for the day…" she whimpered again. "Aaaaaaaggh!" she screamed. "It's all gone! Everything's shattered because of me! I ruined everything!" she covered her face with the Decoy Dragon doll. Her strained voice echoed as she moaned.

I didn't know what to do. She was crying so hard.

"I… I want Edo…" her muffled voice whined. "I WANT EDO! I WANT HIM HERE, RIGHT NOW!" she demanded. "I WANT MY EDO!"

"Want me to get him?" I said irritably.

"NO! DON'T GET HIM!" she screamed. "He'll hit me… he hates me…"

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked, even more irritated.

"I don't know…" she muttered. Her knees trembled. She fell to the ground. "I don't know…" she whimpered. "I don't want you to do anything… I don't know… I want my Edo…"

I stared at her, who was now down on her knees. She still covered her face with the doll. The doll stared at me with a smiling face, as if to mock the idiot that I am. "Go away…" Asuka muttered, nudging the Decoy Dragon's head up and down to portray that the doll was speaking instead of her. "Go away!"

Somehow, the doll's cute face was starting to invite my fist to connect with it. I didn't answer Asuka (um, the doll). I gave them one last look, then turned around and walked back to the Kaiba Dome.

I went inside. As I felt the door behind me close, I started to curse myself. My plan wasn't working. I thought it did, but it seemed to be backfiring now. I've got to think of something else… something… even _more damaging_…

"_Stephanie!_" a girl's voice called. I looked around to see who said that girl's name.

I spotted two women approaching each other. "Hey!" one of them said.

"Oh my god, Steph, I can't believe you did that!" the other one exclaimed.

"Well, yeah… he's my boyfriend, so I think it's just right for me to do that."

The other girl shook her head. "Correction, Steph. He's your _ex_. You broke up with him, remember? Like, years ago?"

"Uh! Whatever!" Stephanie said. "There's still the word 'boyfriend' in 'ex-boyfriend'. It makes no difference."

"Humph!" the other girl exclaimed. "Are you sure his _fiancée_ doesn't mind?"

"_Fiancée?_" Stephanie repeated. "_My_ baby has a fiancée?"

I can't believe Phoenix dated this slut before. But that's a good thing… she's perfect for extreme damage. A smile crept across my face. This is going to be good.

I walked towards Stephanie and her friend.

"Hello, ladies." I said.

The two looked at me.

"You're Stephanie, right?" I asked one of them.

"Uh, yeah. What's it to you?" she said.

"Hm." I pretended to think for a moment. "A lot." I said finally.

A _whole_ lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I sighed. Asuka's been locked up in her room all morning. For some reason, I couldn't even sleep last night. It was probably because all I could hear was Asuka's cries at the other room.

_She cried herself to sleep,_ I thought. _Can't she just get over this guy?_

But then again, all of this is going to change. After talking with that Stephanie girl, it will all work out _my_ way. It's true that Asuka's feeling a little depressed at the moment, but it will soon pass. It's _just_ Phoenix anyway. She'll surely get over him soon… in time… hopefully.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. I proceeded to the front door and looked through the peephole to see who it was. I rolled my eyes, but I opened the door anyway. "What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"I'm here to see Asuka." Phoenix said, who was holding a bouquet of flowers. "I need to talk to her."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you." I said sternly.

"Stay out of this, Kaiser." Phoenix snapped, "You can't speak in behalf of her. Now let me in."

"You can't talk to her- she's still sleeping." I said.

"Well let me in. I can wait until she wakes up." Phoenix argued.

"Don't push it, Phoenix. It's hopeless. I told you she doesn't want to talk to you."

I could see Phoenix's eyes were sharp and determined. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He looked at me directly in my eyes, as if to examine if I was telling the truth or a lie. Finally he sighed. He averted his gaze from mine- which was a shock for me, since I knew he wasn't the type who would surrender just like that.

"Fine." He said, his voice weakening, "I concede… but please… please give these to her." Phoenix presented the bouquet of flowers. "And tell her I'm sorry."

I looked at the flowers. I tried not to show my disgust.

"Well?" Phoenix said, now looking at me in desperation, "Do I have your word?"

I shifted my gaze and stared at him again, as if trying to challenge him to a staring contest. "Alright. I'll give these to her." I agreed, taking the flowers, "But it won't change anything, you know."

Phoenix glared at me, but he again lost the staring battle and looked down, as if ashamed. He sighed again. "Just give it to her, alright?"

I never thought the day would come when Phoenix would beg and ask a favor from me. Now I was really contented. "Yeah. I'll do that." I said off-handedly.

He finally turned and left. I closed the door and took out the letter attached to the flowers. I read it silently.

'_Asuka,_

_I'm sorry for what happened last night. I know you're still mad at me, and I know I scared you. But everything happened so fast- and I guess I just lost control of myself. I feel so bad for hurting you… so here's some flowers to cheer you up. I know it's not much, but it's purple aster- your favorite!_

_I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise._

_P.S. I'd love to see you watch my duel tonight. You're my lucky charm... you know that._

_I love you._

_-Edo'_

"Since when did _he_ become so cheesy?" I grumbled, crumpling the letter. _Asuka doesn't need this!_ I went to the backyard and placed the flowers, along with the letter, inside a waste bin. This was where it _really_ belonged.

"Kaiser?" Asuka's voice called from inside the house. I placed the lid on the bin and went in the house. "Asuka?" I called. I saw her walking down the stairs, stretching and yawning.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Just wanted some fresh air." I said.

"I see…" she muttered. Then she was silent.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing… it's just strange…" Asuka said. "Edo usually comes over to talk to me after a big fight…"

"Oh really?" I said. I should've known it was another 'Edo' comment. "Well, maybe he forgot?"

"Hmm…" she sighed and thought for a moment. "Did he drop off something? I could've sworn I heard the doorbell a while ago…"

"You must be hearing things." I said. "There wasn't any… visitors this morning."

"Oh." She said. She went to the kitchen and made coffee. By the looks of it, I'd say she's still recovering from this… Phoenix phase. I smiled. It's time to take action. I went to her. "Hey… Edo has a duel tonight. You want to watch?" I asked.

She turned to me, wearing a delighted expression on her face. "I'd love to!- but, do you think he's still mad at me for… last night?"

"Nah. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Great!" she smiled, "Let's go there after dinner."

Yes. Everything was going according to plan. After what she'll see tonight, she'll never want to see him again. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_Yes. It's tonight."_

"_Tonight? Alright. I got it."_

"_Great. Bye."_

_Click._

"Kaiser, who were you talking to on the phone?" Asuka asked.

"Hm?" I turned. I saw Asuka looking at me, puzzled. "Nobody. Just… _a friend_."

"A friend, huh?" she said coyly.

I cleared my throat. "So, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup." Asuka said.

- - -

We've arrived.

Domino Stadium. This was the place where Phoenix's duel was going to take place. And this is where a big clash will soon occur. I looked around for the final piece of the puzzle. _She's got to be here somewhere… without her, this'll never work…_

'_Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, history is about to take place! Here, at Domino Stadium, top-ranked duelists will compete for the title: 'The Legendary Duelist'! This title has so far been given to Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba. Tonight, we will crown the 3__rd__ legendary duelist!'_

The crowd cheered. The whole stadium was packed. Almost everyone held out boards that all said praise for their favorite duelist.

'_And now, for the first round, presenting the San Francisco Pro League Champion, give it up for Fili Luna!'_

Fans from all over the stadium cheered as the duelist stepped in the stadium.

'_Presenting his opponent, the Japan Pro League Champion, here's Edo Phoenix!'_

The crowd cheered again. Phoenix wore the usual expression on his face when he's in front of a huge crowd. After waving to some of his fans, he faced his opponent. "Hi. It's nice to meet you, Fili."

"It's nice to meet you to, Edo. I hope you're really as good as everyone says you are."

"Oh believe me. I won't disappoint you." Edo said confidently.

"I sure hope you won't." Fili said. The two duelists prepared their duel disks.

"Duel!" they proclaimed in unison.

(4000/4000)

"I go first!" Edo announced. "I summon Destiny Hero Defender in defense position (100/2700). Next, I play the Spell Card, Destiny Draw! I discard Destiny Hero Dasher, and I draw two cards from my deck."

The crowd watched intently as they awaited for the duelist's next move.

"I play another Spell Card, Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon another card this turn! I sacrifice Defender from my field to summon Destiny Hero Dasher (2100/1000)!"

"_Amazing folks! Edo Phoenix has summoned a level 6 monster in one turn. What else has this prodigy got up his sleeve?"_

"I set a card, and that concludes my turn." Edo announced.

"I draw!" Fili exclaimed. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Fili's magician appeared on his field, holding a sword, ready to fight. "Next, I equip him with this card, Mage Power! My monster's attack increases by 500 points! Now, Breaker, attack D-Hero Dasher!"

Breaker ran towards the Destiny Hero and swung his sword. The moment Dasher was slashed, it shattered into a million pieces.

(Edo: 3700 LP)

"I activate my Trap Card, Destiny Signal! With this card, I special summon Destiny Hero Defender from my deck in Defense position!" Edo said.

"Fine. I set two cards and end my turn. My Breaker's attack increases by 1000 points more because of Mage Power's effect!"

"_What a nice comeback! Fili has raised Breaker's attack to a massive 3400! Not only did he easily destroy Edo's Dasher, but he can also destroy Defender, despite his whopping 2700 defense! What will Edo do now?"_

"My turn!" Edo said. "I activate the Spell Card, Snatch Steal! With this card, I get to control your Breaker!"

"But since you only have one Spell or Trap card on your field, Breaker only has 2400 attack." Fili pointed out.

"That's good enough for me." Edo countered. "I summon Destiny Hero Fear Monger in attack position (1000/1000)! With Fear Monger's attack, I'll deliver a total of 3400 attack points, which was equal to Breaker's previous attack. With that being said, I command Breaker the Magical Warrior to deliver a direct attack!"

"Not so fast." Fili said. "I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield! With this card, my life points increase by 2400 points."

(Fili: 6400 LP)

"Fine, but I'm not yet done," Edo said, "Because my Fear Monger still hasn't attacked you!"

(Fili: 5400 LP)

Fili didn't even seem to flinch when the Fear Monger attacked. He awaited for Edo to finish off his move.

"I activate a Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison!" Edo declared, placing the Spell card on the Field compartment of his Duel Disk. In an instant, the whole field turned into a place that resembled a lot like London, at night. Behind Edo was the famous clock tower, the Big Ben. "Next, I set two cards on my field. My turn is over."

"Alright, it's my turn now! Draw!" Fili exclaimed. "Due to Snatch Steal's effect, my Life Points Increase by 1000 points!"

(Fili: 6400 LP)

"And now, I activate Heavy Storm! With this card, my Breaker should return to my field and your set cards and Clock Tower will be gone!"

But all Fili's threats only lead Edo to flash his trademark smirk. "That's exactly what I've been expecting you to do."

"What?" Fili said.

"I activate my two set Trap Cards, Eternal Dread!" Edo revealed his two cards, which were indeed the same cards. "With these, my Clock Tower Prison gains 4 Clock counters! And guess what happens when you destroy my Spell Card with 4 counters in them…"

Fili sighed and forced a smile. As Edo's cards disappeared, a silhouette of D-Hero Dreadmaster appeared on the field. "But of course… I should've known that was your plan…"

"And because Dreadmaster was summoned this way, I can special summon my two Dashers that were previously sent to my graveyard." Edo had that confident look on his face as he placed his cards on the field. "Check it out, Fili: 2 Dashers (2100/1000), a Fear Monger (1000/1000), and a Dreadmaster (5200/5200). On top of that, none of my Destiny Heroes can be destroyed this turn." He shook his head and pretended to look concerned. "What are you gonna do now, Fili?"

"Humph." Fili mumbled, placing a set card on his field. "I set a card and set a monster, and place my Breaker in defense position. I end my turn."

'_Looks like Edo Phoenix has the upper hand, ladies and gentlemen. And it seems like the great Fili Luna has ran out of luck!'_

"The commentator is right, Luna. After I deliver my attack, I win." Edo reminded. "Are you sure your turn's over?"

"Draw your card." Fili said.

"Already did, but thanks for the reminder." Edo said. "But just to make sure my victory is clear… I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!"

Fili smiled. "Well thanks. That's a trap in itself. It's Kozaky's Self Exploding Device! And because you destroyed it, your lifepoints are down to 2700."

(Edo: 2700 LP)

Edo narrowed his eyes. "A little burn can't hurt me. Dasher, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The Destiny Hero warrior obeyed his controller's command and delivered a fatal blow to Breaker, causing it to be sent to the graveyard. But Edo was far from done. "Now, my second Dasher, attack the facedown monster!"

"-Which is a Marshmallon." Fili said. Edo's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't see that coming. "Not only does Marshmallon stay on my field," Fili continued, "But it also decreases your Lifepoints by another thousand. So, compared to my 6400, I'd say you're hanging on for dear life!"

The crowd laughed. Edo scowled, trying his best not to let his humiliation show.

(Fili: 6400 LP) (Edo: 1700 LP)

"I set a card, and that concludes my turn." Edo said.

"My turn then." Fili said. He drew his card… and although he tried to hide it, Edo saw the satisfied look on his opponent's face. "Alright, short and simple. I set a card. I end my turn."

The crowd began exchanging confused looks.

'_It seems like Fili has put his fate on that one single card that he put facedown… I wonder what that card could be?'_

Edo grinned. "I can read your mind, Fili. That's probably your ticket to victory, huh? One that's unavoidable? Okay. I'll accept."

This statement from Edo shocked the crowd. The fans began screaming Edo's name in support.

'_What's this? Has Edo Phoenix given up? Did he just 'accept' defeat?'_

"Not in a million years…" I muttered. If there was something that Phoenix couldn't do, it was giving up. And it seemed like Asuka knew that as well- she didn't looked worried at all, despite the sudden rumors circulating the audience.

"Alright. My turn. Draw!" Edo exclaimed.

"I activate my Trap!" Fili declared.

"Heh. I knew it." Edo said. "I know exactly what you're about to activate."

"Oh yeah? Then you must also know that there's no way for you to reverse this! Ring of Destruction! I place it on your Dreadmaster, who has 5200 attack points! This card not only destroys your monster, but it also decreases both our life points by 5200. And in case you haven't noticed, you have 1700 left, while I still have a massive 6400. Scrub that smile off your face and accept your destiny."

Edo shrugged. "Sorry, Fili. But if I can't win it, I'd rather _share_ it than lose it!"

Fili arched an eyebrow. "_Share?_ What exactly do you mean, Phoenix?"

"Look at my field, Fili. I have a set card on my field. And now, I activate it! My Trap, Rising Energy! With this card, my Dreadmaster gains 1500 attack! It now has 6700 attack points! Your Ring of Destruction will deduct our lifepoints by 6700, which is good enough for your lifepoints to drop down to zero."

And with that, both players' lifepoints dropped down to zero. "Sharing the glory. I guess it's fine to do that once in a while." Edo said with a smile. He walked towards his opponent and brought out his hand. "Nice game, Fili."

Fili took Edo's hand and shook it. "I must admit, that was a pretty awesome duel."

I looked at Asuka. She was satisfied, seeing Phoenix partially win the duel. She suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the toilet. Afterwards, I'm seeing Edo. I want to talk to him in private. We'll meet up in the entrance, okay?"

I watched her as she left. I brought out my cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _the other line greeted.

"Stephanie. It's time."

- - -

I hurried to witness what my accomplice was about to do. I caught sight of Phoenix, on his way to his dressing room. And of course, cue the ex-girlfriend.

"_Edo!" _a voice that somehow irritated me began calling out the name of the person I despised the most.

Phoenix turned. "Stephanie?" he said in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your win." She said naively.

"Well… I didn't actually win-"

"-Well I'm still congratulating you." Stephanie persisted.

"Um… thanks." Phoenix said, although unsure on what to say next.

At the corner of my eye, I could see that Asuka was already witnessing the interaction between the two. I made sure that I was in an angle where I wasn't seen.

"I'm free tonight," Stephanie said, stepping closer and closer to Phoenix, who, in turn, stepped further and further away from her- until it came a point where Phoenix had his back leaning by the wall. Knowing that she had him right where she wanted, Stephanie didn't hesitate to place her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, and slid it down to his chest. "Let's go out for dinner. You know, as _always_."

"_As always_?" Phoenix repeated, obviously clueless. "What are you talking about?"

It was clear to me that my rival had this thing about being a 'gentleman'; but apparently he's taking that word to another level. Never would you see Phoenix pushing a girl away, or at least with full force. And this undeniable fact was now to my advantage.

"C'mon, hon, don't you remember?" Stephanie said erotically, touching Edo's face. Edo finally responded by gently placing both the girl's hands to her sides. "Steph… Please. I don't need this."

"Oh, Edo! Don't be such a grouch. Let's be as _wild_ as we were _last night_!"

"Wild? Last night? Since _when_?" Edo exclaimed. "We've never been-"

Without warning, Stephanie grabbed Phoenix's tie and pulled him closer to her, planting her lips on his. Phoenix was too shocked to react. I stole a glance at Asuka. She was open-mouthed, probably as shocked as Phoenix was. I smiled. I knew that Asuka was too far to hear Edo and Stephanie's conversation. But she was close enough to see their actions, which, to her jealous eye, was all that she could ever bear. To her, the ex-lovers were having an affair behind her back, and the kiss was the ultimate proof.

"Edo…" Asuka managed to blurt out in a faltering voice.

Almost instantly, Edo broke away. "Asuka…!" he said, almost surprised that she was there.

Asuka's eyes were filled with rage and anger… and tears. She looked at Phoenix crossly, biting her lower lip to refrain from screaming.

"Asuka, I can explain…" Edo said desperately. He knew full well that his life was about to fall apart. And I just stood there and watched everything fall into place once again.

Oh, happy day.

"I've had it." Asuka said, her voice cold and stern. The tears finally trickled down her face.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Edo blurted out. And yet another desperate attempt from the dueling prodigy. How long is he gonna keep this up?

"Edo, **please**!" Asuka exclaimed, yelling out the last word. "I'm not stupid! I know exactly what's going on here!"

"No… wait!" Phoenix pleaded, running towards her.

"Get your claws off me!" Asuka screamed, her voice strained. Her tears were cascading down like a waterfall.

"I'm hurt!" she declared. "I'm hurt, Edo! Right _here_…" she placed her hand on her heart.

There was a few seconds of silence. Only Asuka's gasps and snivels were heard.

"I came here to apologize to you for accusing you of cheating on me." She began, "And I thought that if I went here, I would stop hurting… but _you_…" she stopped for a brief moment, then continued, "_You_ only made the cut deeper…"

"I'm sorry!" Edo exclaimed, not knowing what else to do or say.

"No! I've had it with your stupid games!" Asuka exclaimed. She showed the ring that rested on her finger. She placed her hand on it, preparing to take it off.

"Asuka… don't do this…" Edo pleaded. Asuka was pulling the ring out. "No… no… please, Asuka…" She finally succeeded in removing it from her finger.

"Here's your stupid ring!" Asuka shouted, throwing it at him. She turned her heel and walked away.

"No…. No!" Edo exclaimed, running after her. "Asuka! Don't go!" He fell down on his knees and grabbed her legs. She gasped and looked back at him. "Please…" he muttered, his voice trembling. "I'm sorry… Asuka… I love you… I love you!"

"Well I _don't_!" She exclaimed, freeing herself from Phoenix's grasp. "Get away from me! _I don't love you anymore!_"

Phoenix's eyes began to water.

"Get away!" she roared.

"No…"

"I hate you!" Asuka said finally.

Phoenix's tears fell down at last. His breathing was ragged due to the surge of adrenaline. His tears fell rapidly. He whimpered. Moaned. Cried. "Please… please come back… I'm sorry…"

Asuka's tears kept falling as well, but she turned and forced herself to leave, trying her best to ignore her lover's desperate cries.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That was one event that I would remember for the rest of my life; The most well-known couple of the century, crumbled down to pieces, because of me. That, and of course, Phoenix's emotional breakdown. Now _that_ was truly priceless.

I continued to watch him as he suffered and cried on the floor, not wanting to stand. He was probably too weak from the argument that he engaged with Asuka about a minute ago. I smiled. This was just too good to be true. I was just about to leave him to rust when suddenly, a voice called out my name.

"_Kaiser!"_

I scowled. It was the irritating voice of Stephanie, the one who was responsible for the quarrel the lovers had. At first, I was angry at her for calling my name. But then I realized that if she called me, then she could see where I was. And if she could see me, she would approach me, and then-

"Kaiser! You're here!" Stephanie exclaimed, running towards my direction. I cursed silently. I looked around, trying to find a place to hide, but there was nowhere else I could go. I was trapped. I stole a glance at Phoenix. He was watching Stephanie, observing where she was about to go. I cursed even more. When Stephanie approached me, I saw Phoenix finally standing up.

"Kaiser, I'm not happy with this!" Stephanie whined, "I know it was partly my idea to do this, but this… this whole thing is just cruel!"

I couldn't bring myself to speak. Nor could I move a muscle to hit Stephanie's face. For Edo Phoenix had finally seen me.

"Marufuji?" he said. Stephanie and I turned our attention to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, growing more and more suspicious by the minute.

"I… I…" I had no idea what to say. I was out of options.

"Oh! Edo, baby! I'm sorry!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I didn't mean for this to happen! Kaiser talked me into it! He instructed me on what to do! Honest!"

_Shut up, bitch!_ I thought.

Phoenix's eyes were locked on mine. "Oh. He did, huh?" he said in a strangely steady manner.

"Yes! It's true! He told me that if I seduced you, you would realize your love for me! But he never mentioned about that other girl! I swear I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

I'm starting to understand what the word 'Stephanie' really meant. _Idiot. Stupid. Whore. Slut. Bitch…_

"Edo, please forgive me…" the whore pleaded, "I had no idea…"

"Alright!" Phoenix said finally. "Alright. Just… go away, Steph. Go away. _Now._"

The whore hesitated for a moment, then she faced me. I was glaring at her. She flinched a little, then decided that it was better to follow Phoenix's advice to leave. She gave one last look at Phoenix, then, she left the two of us. He was just staring at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

There was a strange silence that wafted the air. I could feel my sweat drop slowly as I noticed the rage that was slowly building up within Phoenix. My heart began to pound louder and louder. I clenched my fists tightly. I opened my mouth. "Phoenix, I-"

"-You son of a bitch!" he roared, charging a fist at me. He collided his fist right across my face. I fell to the ground and groaned. I felt a sting on my cheek. I tasted my own blood. Despite this, I tried to talk again. "Look, Phoenix-"

"-So this is what you wanted, huh?" he yelled, grabbing me by the collar. He lifted me and pushed me up against the wall. "This is what you wanted? To watch me in misery? To see Asuka cry and suffer? This is what you wanted, you bastard?" he punched me again.

"I just wanted to get back what was rightfully mine!" I spat out.

"What?"

"Asuka. She was mine…" As I said this, I suddenly remembered all the good times that I spent with Asuka before she met Phoenix. Then I remembered what happened when she finally met him… I grew angrier and angrier. I felt a surge of adrenaline rush. "… you stole her from me!" I shouted, delivering a punch to his left cheek.

"Ugh!" Phoenix fell to the ground. He wiped the blood off his face and stood up. "She already moved on when she met me! Haven't you ever heard of that word, Kaiser? 'Moving on'? I guess you haven't, considering your pitiful state of jealousy right now!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, charging at him. But Phoenix was ready for me. He caught my fist and twisted my arm, and I, again, groaned in pain.

He neared himself to my ear. "You listen to me and you listen good," Phoenix said, trying to control himself from shouting at me, "She loves me. She doesn't love you. Not anymore. And I don't give a damn if you were able to ruin our 5-year relationship, because I'm going to get her back. Not because I'll bad mouth you, like what you did to me, but because I know that she loves me, and that I love her too. Then, I'm going to marry her, and there's nothing you can do about that. Now here's the thing. The next time you pull a stunt like this, I swear to God I'll give you beatings that will hurt more than just a punch on the face. Are we clear?"

I couldn't say a thing; he was still twisting my arm. "…Damn… you…" I managed to say.

Phoenix then released me from his tight grip. I fell. I clutched my arm, still in pain. I could just feel that he was staring down at me. "You know, there's really nothing to worry about," he said, in a rather more relaxed tone, "If you're worried that she wouldn't be happy with me, think again. I love her, Kaiser. I really do. I love her very, very much." He waited for me to respond to this, but all I could do was groan and curse. Then, he turned his heel and walked away, leaving me alone to lick my own wounds.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After recovering from my meeting with Phoenix, I looked for Asuka, but she was nowhere to be found. When I called her on my cell phone and asked where she was, she immediately apologized and confessed that she had gone straight home.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that, Kaiser! It's just that… I can't take it anymore, you know?"

"It's alright. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm heartbroken, but I'm fine." I stifled a laugh, then promised her that I'd get there as soon as I can.

When I arrived, she was shocked to see my bruises from all the beating that Phoenix gave me. When she asked me what happened, I told her that I was beat up by a gang on my way home. I didn't tell her the truth about my confrontation with Phoenix, because I did not have a valid excuse on why he beat me in the first place. I knew that Phoenix would be telling her anyway, but I guess I thought that it was best if she took a break from all the heartaches in one night.

The good news was, because of my bruises, she was literally all over me; She insisted me to lie down the sofa while she got some ice, and when she returned, she had a glass of water on one hand and an ice cube wrapped in a piece of cloth on the other. Then I complained about having a headache- which she responded by handing me some aspirin. As I drank the pill, she placed the piece of cloth on a bruise beside my eye.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "If I didn't run off, you wouldn't have been attacked by that crazy mob."

"It's not your fault, really." I said. "And you don't have to do this…"

"No, I have to. It's the least I could do to repay you." she said.

"Repay me?" I asked. "For what?"

"For everything." Asuka replied. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have discovered Edo's affiliation with Stephanie, and I would've been doomed in a meaningless marriage." She paused to think, then continued, "You were the one who comforted me when Edo had been cheating on me behind my back. You saw right through him… and I couldn't thank you enough… for looking out for me."

I never thought I'd have the feeling of guilt looming over me. What's wrong with me? Edo was right… this _is_ what I've wanted all along; their relationship broken, Asuka hating him, and in the end, I get the girl. I'm supposed to feel happy, not guilty. Heck, I'm supposed to be rejoicing. All my life, I've been longing for victory and only victory in all of my battles. But this time, winning didn't seem to have such a good feeling…

"Asuka, this isn't right…" I muttered.

"I know." She said, "I shouldn't have trusted him."

I was about to retaliate her statement, when she suddenly placed the ice cube on the table and gently caressed my face. I was speechless. "Ryo, you came back… You're not that notorious Hell Kaiser anymore… you're that same person that looked out for me seven years ago, back at Duel Academy… you're that same person… I fell in love with."

I couldn't help it. I touched her face. When I saw that she didn't flinch, I knew there and then that it was a signal for me to make the next move. I then got up, slowly nearing my face to hers, gently placing my lips to just the right place. To my surprise, just right before our lips met, Asuka pulled away. I stopped and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, I took my chances by asking her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She said, unable to face me, "Nothing. I'm… I'm just not ready." She stood up, apologized, then ran upstairs to her room. I sighed frustratingly, lay down on the couch again, and cursed myself to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, I found Asuka eating her breakfast on the dining table. She was watching me as she ate. After swallowing the food on her mouth, she drank some water, then stood up and greeted, "Good morning!"

"Morning…" I said. She walked to me and knelt down beside me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess." I replied. She managed to flash me a comforting smile. "Want me to prepare you some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Alright. It'll be ready in a while." She stood up, and proceeded to the kitchen. I watched her while I was still laying on the couch. I couldn't help but think about the life I could've had with her when I didn't become Hell Kaiser. I thought about the future I could've spent with her, as she cooked my breakfast. I imagined myself creeping up behind her, placing my arms around her. I imagined myself kissing her on the neck, greeting her good morning, with her responding by kissing my lips and greeting me good morning as well. I would've sat down on the dining table and read the morning paper, with a cup of coffee that she made for me by my side. After breakfast, she would've given me one final kiss and encouraged me to do good at work. Then I would leave, only to return home after one, tiring day to her loving arms. She would ask how my day was, then I would tell her that it was simply "fine", and afterwards we would make out. Then I would carry her upstairs and lay her on the bed to make love.

I was about to drift off to my imaginary future with her when suddenly, the doorbell intruded my thoughts and snapped me back to reality. Asuka was there, preparing breakfast for me. I was here, laying on the couch, bruised and scarred for life. The doorbell rang again. Asuka placed my breakfast on the dining table and ran towards the door to open it.

My eyes followed her as she twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door, only to reveal the person who would preclude the chances of my dreams from happening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Um, hi." Edo greeted, trying to sound as if nothing had happened. Asuka just stared at him, not uttering a single word. She realized the anger she was feeling and pushed the door towards him. "Wait!" Edo exclaimed, putting his foot forward. He managed to prevent the door from closing. "Please, just let me explain everything."

Asuka looked at him again, this time more of a glare rather than a stare. She hesitated for a moment. Then, after a few seconds of silence, she opened the door slightly.

"Okay." Edo said, letting out a huge sigh. "To be honest, I don't really have a good explanation." He confessed. He paused for moment, then continued, "But I just wanted to say one thing."

"What, that you love me? That you can't live without me? Please, Edo, I've had enough." Asuka scolded.

"No." he said. "That's not what I wanted to say."

Again, there was silence. "Asuka," he began, "Before anything else, I just want you to know that I didn't come here to get you back."

My eyes widened. He didn't? Then what was he here for? I sat up and listened intently to their conversation.

"I came here to tell you that, in case you didn't know yet, that I would never, ever, ever, _**ever**_ want to hurt you."

Asuka's silence signaled Edo to continue. "I love you. That's true. I love you unconditionally. I don't need you to love me back for me to love you. I just… want you to be happy." He placed his hand in his pocket, and brought out the engagement ring that Asuka had thrown at him last night. "This ring? It's just a symbol. Any man could go up to a girl and give her a ring just for fun. It only becomes truly symbolic if the person really means it. And _I_ mean it." He paused again, then put the ring back in his pocket. His eyes were now downcast, staring at the Tenjoin Resident's front porch. "You know, you're a real treasure." He said, now looking at Asuka, "I could never find another person like you. You're really something, Asuka. And anyone who would want to hurt you is stupid, because _he_ doesn't know how wonderful you are. You don't deserve to get hurt like this."

I flinched. I wasn't sure if Edo was referring to me when he said that, but I really felt guilty.

"I _could_ live without you, Asuka. I lived without you before, and I could do it again a million times over." Edo confessed. He turned around, all set to leave. "I just don't want to." He muttered, walking away without turning back.

Damn that Edo Phoenix. He sure has a thing for being a romantic. What a true genius.

Asuka watched him as he walked away. Then, slowly, she closed the door. But even when the door was closed, she still remained standing there, frozen. I stood up and went to her.

"Asuka…" I whispered, placing my hands on her shoulders. My heart sank. She was trembling.

"I… I…" she muttered, her voice shaky. She sniveled. Asuka let her forehead touch the door's surface. And then, she cried.

"Asuka, I don't know what to say…" I said.

"There's nothing to say!" she screamed, still refusing to look at me. She continued to cry.

"Oh, Asuka…" I muttered, slowly wrapping my arms around her. "Ssh… it's alright. Everything's going to be alright…"

"I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed, twisting the door knob. I grew suspicious. Before I could say anything, she opened the door, and ran.

"Edo!" she called, running towards him.

Edo looked behind him. He had no time to react to Asuka's sudden attack, as she threw her arms around him and dug her head on his chest, sobbing, letting out all her anger through her tears.

"You… idiot!" she cried, her voice muffled, "I hate you! Why do you do this to me? Why? _**Why?**_" she clung to him tighter as she sobbed louder.

Edo, who was caught off guard by the attack- recovered quickly from the shock and comforted her. He hugged her back and caressed her hair with his gentle touch. He didn't need to say anything; his actions spoke louder than his words.

"Edo… Edo… Edo, I'm sorry!" Asuka muttered. "I'm so so sorry!"

He responded by kissing her on the forehead. "I love you." he said. This statement made her cry even more.

"You… idiot…" Asuka said again. Edo chuckled, and took out a handkerchief from his pocket. He touched her face, made her look at him, and gently wiped her tears away.

"Did you… did you ever cheat on me?" Asuka asked innocently.

Edo stifled a laugh. "Why would I?"

A smile slowly crept across her face. "Oh, Edo!" she cried, hugging him once more. Edo wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and caressed her.

"I'll marry you." she said finally, her voice a bit strained, "I'll marry you today, or tomorrow, or any other day! I will! I'll walk down that aisle and smile at you as I see you waiting for me at the altar, and, and, and-"

Edo pushed her closer to him and sealed the deal with one, simple kiss. Asuka, enjoying the moment, closed her eyes and held his face. They deepened the kiss, and before you knew it, they began to make out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Well, I guess that's it. They're together again. And here I thought I could've toppled down their relationship with a simple misunderstanding. I was wrong.

During the four remaining days that I stayed in the Tenjoin Residence, I witnessed nothing but the ridiculous love of Edo and Asuka. I must agree that they _do_ look good together. But that's what hurts the most- the realization that I could never have Asuka. I swear, even if it were only for a moment alone with her, I would be so happy, that I could die there and then. That was my one wish- to be with her, even for only a while. But as I see the way their relationship was going, it's pretty obvious that my dream was never going to come true.

I lay there on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling, two nights before Asuka's wedding. I couldn't sleep. I wished she was here with me, by my side, resting her head on my chest, sleeping peacefully. I longed to hold her, and caress her sweet face and tell her that I still love her. She represented all that was pleasant in my life, and now she's going to get married with her for-so-called "love of her life" two days later.

How was I supposed to tell her now, that she's blinded by love? How was she supposed to listen to me, when she loves someone else? I've got to tell her one way or another, or else I would live my whole life regretting what could've been if I told her and something might've happened. I glanced at the clock resting on the bedside table. 12 midnight. I thought for a moment. Should I wake her up? Or should I tell her tomorrow instead?

"Argh!" I grumbled. I hate it when I can't decide! I sat up and thought about it a little while longer. If I tell her the day before her wedding, it would sound so crazy. It's either now or never. That's it. I'm going to march straight in her room, wake her up, and tell her that I love her. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help it. And I'll accept whatever reaction she may throw on me. She might say, "Are you insane? It's 12 midnight!" or "Get off my bed, Ryo Marufuji!" but it doesn't matter. At least I told her. At least I couldn't say I didn't try.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it. As I stepped outside, ready to make my way to Asuka's room, I heard some faint laughter from downstairs. The sound of a voice made me stop. I listened more intently, wondering if I was only imagining things or not. I heard a suppressed laugh again. Suspicious, I crept down the stairs to see what was happening.

Again, the sound of laughter was heard. This time, a lot louder- and it seemed like it had a more playful tone. As I scanned the living room, I saw them- Edo, who had Asuka trapped beneath him, was making out with her on the couch.

They pulled away. "I can't believe you actually came here in the middle of the night just to see me!" Asuka whispered. Her voice sounded excited and at the same time frisky.

"It's your fault, you were seducing me over the phone." Edo replied.

Asuka bit her lower lip to refrain from laughing too loud. "You fall for the simplest things." She observed. Edo growled in reply, then dove in to kiss her again. Asuka closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, god, spare me." I muttered.

Before I knew it, Asuka was already unbuttoning Edo's suit. They both took off each other's clothes little by little, until only their undergarments were left. I wanted to go back to my room, but somehow, I felt frozen. I couldn't move a muscle.

"You wear a bikini before you go to sleep?" Edo asked in disbelief.

"I only wore it coz I knew you were coming." Asuka confessed. "You like it?"

Edo smiled naughtily. "How could I _not_? You look so… _delicious_."

Asuka let out a soft giggle before Edo kissed her neck. She held him closer and moaned. He took off her bra. Edo's hands held her breasts, then, they slowly crept down to her torso. Afterwards, they traced the edges of her undergarment, which made Asuka's body tingle. "Uhn…" she moaned, trying to control herself. Finally, Edo dug his hands beneath the garment and began touching her gently, while gently sucking her erect nipples.

I turned away, but I couldn't ignore the loud, erotic cries of the woman I love.

I heard her gasp. "Edo! Why did you stop?" she asked desperately.

"You're getting too loud," he explained, "Remember, people are sleeping. We don't want to wake them up."

"Oh, screw them, I'll scream as loud as I want." Asuka remarked. "Now get busy!"

"Whoa, how demanding." Edo commented, "What's wrong? Getting a little impatient, aren't we?"

"Argh! Edo, you're killing me." She said.

"Hmm… I dunno, Asuka. I don't feel like doing it anymore." Edo teased. He got up and lay down the other side of the couch, and yawned. "I'm kinda tired. Besides, I'm the who's always on top. Let's do something different for a change."

Asuka looked at him crossly. "You're a devil." She remarked, sitting up. She positioned herself on top of him, then began to kiss him on the lips. Edo wrapped his arms around her.

I think I've seen enough. I stood up slowly, and silently walked back to my room. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to forget what I had just seen.

The next morning, it was all the same. As I went down the stairs, I saw Asuka in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and Edo behind her, with his hands around her waist. His head was leaning on Asuka's shoulder, and, occasionally, he would kiss her neck. Asuka would giggle, and Edo would pull away.

I tried to hide my jealousy as I pulled out a chair from the dining table. The two didn't even seem to notice my presence. If ever they did, they didn't show it. As I sat down, I heard Edo whisper, "Last night was amazing" to Asuka's ear before he planted a soft kiss on her neck. In response, she put down the spatula, faced Edo, said the words, "You can say that again!", and kissed his lips. Edo closed his eyes and kiss her back.

I cleared my throat. The two pulled away and faced me. "Um, hi, Ryo." Asuka said. I could tell she was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry… we didn't hear you come in."

When I didn't answer, she faced Edo. "Um, sweetie, why don't you set the table for us while I prepare breakfast?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure." Edo replied, opening the cupboard and getting some plates.

I couldn't help but notice that they looked like a happily married couple already. Edo placed the plates all over the table. "So, how was your sleep?" he asked me.

"Fair." I answered. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a good thing." After setting the knives and forks, Edo finally took a seat opposite to me.

"Did you mention anything?" I whispered. I hoped he would understand that I was referring to the confrontation we had the other day.

"Didn't have to." He said. "Are you planning to do anything else?" I reckon the 'planning' he was talking about were my back up plans, if ever I had any, to ruin their relationship once more. "No, I'm not." I said.

"Good." He replied. "But I'll still be on guard." His eyes told me that this statement served as a warning. "And besides, there's nothing else you can do about it." At first, I didn't understand what he meant by that. And then I realized that they were going to get married _tomorrow_. Before I could say anything else, Asuka was already placing our breakfast on the table.

"Yum! I'm starving." Edo remarked, taking his fork and getting a piece of spam.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Later that afternoon, the couple ended up parting ways; Edo had to leave because he had to meet with his manager for a while, and Asuka had to finalize the wedding preparations and try on her wedding dress.

When Edo left, I asked Asuka if she needed anything. "Actually, I'd like to ask you a favor, if you don't mind." She said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"Well, since the best man suddenly had to go and meet his comrades elsewhere-" she was rolling her eyes as she said this- "and he hasn't fetched the wedding bands yet, could you please get them for me? I would be so happy if you would."

"Fubuki's not going to be here for your wedding tomorrow?" I asked in disbelief.

"He said he will, and I know he will. He should. Or else, I'll kill him." She growled. I laughed.

"Alright. I'll get it." I said.

"Great!" Asuka brightened. She handed me the address on paper. "They open at around 1pm." She took her bag and was ready to leave. "I'll be home by 6."

"Alright." I said.

"Thanks again, Ryo." she said before leaving me again.

"Hey Asuka." I called. She turned. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…" I muttered. "I know it's an out-of –the-blue question, but… how did you and Edo begin, anyway?"

She stopped. "Why so curious?"

"Just asking." I said.

She thought for a moment. "I actually hated him at first, you know." She admitted, smiling, "But then it all changed after an encounter in an alley on one rainy day at Domino City." When I stayed silent, she continued, "After that, I just… couldn't get him off my mind… and then everything was just crazy after that."

"I see…" I muttered.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." she said, then left. "Bye, Kaiser!"

I told myself that I should just stop fussing over this woman. She was someone I could never have, and she was someone who was going to get married tomorrow. Thinking that I still had the chance on being alone with her was ridiculous. I was only fooling myself. I promised myself that, after this favor, I would forget my feelings for her forever, and that I'll disappear in her life after handing her the wedding bands, and allow her to live a happily ever after with her dream guy. That was my plan. But life was just full of surprises.

It was around 6:45, and Asuka still wasn't home. I was beginning to worry. At first, I thought that she was just late because she saw a cute pair of shoes by the glass window of another shop and began shopping like there was no tomorrow. Or maybe she just made an unexpected turn to go and meet Edo for dinner. But as the minutes passed, my paranoia got the best of me. I started calling her cell phone, and when she didn't answer, I hurried to the Wedding Dress shop.

When I arrived, I was panting and was trying to catch my breath. I caught sight of someone who worked there. "Excuse me, is Asuka Tenjoin here?" I asked breathlessly, clutching my rapidly beating heart.

"No, you just missed her. She left a few minutes ago."

Knowing that she had left only 'a few minutes ago' made me calm down a bit. After thanking the clerk for all her help, I turned and walked my way back to the house. I couldn't believe I actually did that. Doing this only proved my obsession with her, and she didn't even know it. She had no idea what she was doing to me. She's like this wonder drug that I'm addicted to. I shook my head and tried to pull myself together. I brought out my cell phone and called her again. She wasn't answering. I put back my phone on my pocket and sighed. Maybe she's with Edo. In that case, I shouldn't be worried.

I decided to forget about my paranoia by observing the people around me as I walked passed them. As I was approaching a nearby alley, I remembered the lie that I told Asuka- that I was beaten up by a gang- instead of telling her the truth- that I was beaten up by Edo. I smiled at the fact, for I now realized that I deserved the beating. Who was I to control Asuka's future? She chose Edo on her own; she wasn't forced to love him. And depriving her from getting her hands on him only deprived her from her happiness and obsession. Now that I think about it, it was just like me not having what I want- which was her. It sounds so ironic... but it made perfect sense. I didn't need to ruin their relationship- they didn't need to get fixed. They weren't broken.

"I just hope you're happy now." I said out loud, remembering that these very words were the last ones I told her before she left me forever. But this time, I was telling these words to myself, not to her. I laughed at myself, now realizing how stupid I was to hurt the only love of my life. Before I could drift off to another thought, I heard faint screams. The screams snapped me back to reality. I looked around. I was standing near the alley. I wondered how long it took me to realize that someone had been screaming while I was daydreaming. Cautiously, I went deeper into the alley.

The screams grew louder and louder as I drew closer. As I listened closely, I figured out that it was more than just a scream- it was a desperate cry for help. I ran closer to the cries.

Finally, I saw shadowy figures- 2 shadows, harassing another shadow, presumably a woman's. I felt a lump on my throat. The girl was screaming desperately. I saw the shadows on the wall. They were torturing her. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't scared; I was. Meddling with other people's business was not really how I pictured this evening would be like for me. I wanted to just run away and head back home and wait for Asuka, but I knew that if I did that, I would be guilty all my life. I finally made up my mind and decided to take a peek on what was happening on the other side of the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I couldn't breathe. There, in the midst of it all, I saw Asuka, struggling and squirming as one of the two larger and stronger men held her arms. The other man was carefully undressing her.

"No! Please!" she screamed. "Stop! Please stop!" her voice was strained from all the screaming.

"What's wrong, woman?" the first thug said, "Don't you remember us from 5 years ago?"

The other thug laughed, "Well let me refresh your memory. It was a very rainy day, and we were just about to have some _real _fun with you on this same alley, when that _kid_ showed up."

"I remember that rich kid's name like it was yesterday." The first thug said. "_Edo Phoenix_."

My heart skipped a beat. Asuka gasped as one of the thugs held her breasts. "Do you remember that day? He saved you. He risked his life to save you."

"That was one brave kid, and I must agree, he really gave us a beating." The other thug said, "But luckily, tonight, we saw you walking down that street again. And we remember you."

"Oh, yeah we do." the first one agreed. "And we're planning to finish off what we've started on that night."

"No, please-" Asuka whimpered.

"-And no Phoenix is going to save you now!" the other thug said, laughing.

I remembered what Asuka told me. _'I actually hated him at first, you know,' _she had said, _'But then it all changed after an encounter in an alley…after that, I just… couldn't get him off my mind… everything was just crazy after that.'_

Edo saved her on this alley… from these same thugs that harassed her…. five years ago. And that's how they started. "No!" I shouted. It shouldn't end here. Not where it all began. Not after everything they've been through.

Memories I have of Edo and Asuka suddenly rushed past me. Their laughs, their joys, their tears and hardships… they deserved better. They should deserve each other!

"Get away from her!" I roared, running towards the thugs. I ran my fist across one of them. He fell to the ground.

"Who the hell is this?" the thug that held Asuka said. Asuka was staring at me, partly surprised, partly horrified. I caught a glimpse of her face. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. I was momentarily hypnotized, but before I could snap back, the other thug had already hit me.

I felt a pang of pain on my cheek. I was tasting my own blood again.

"Another hero wannabe, I suppose." The thug who attacked me said. "Don't worry. I'll handle this, just hold the girl."

When I was about to stand up, the man kicked me hard- where it really hurt. I crouched in pain. And before I knew it, he kicked me once more. The pain was unbearable.

The thug was laughing at me. "Hah! Some hero this guy turned out to be." He continued kicking in all places. Amidst all my pain, I snuck a glance at Asuka. She was whimpering as she saw me. The thug that held her suddenly pinned her against the wall and started to violate her. She screamed. "Get away! Get away!" she shouted, gradually getting louder and louder as she said it again and again. The sight of her suffering made my heart ache. It made me feel so useless. "No… Asuka…" I groaned. I've got to help her. I must… I must… "Don't… hurt her…" I muttered.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of strength flow all over my body. And, as if it were a miracle, the pain that overcame me subsided. As the other thug kicked me, I grabbed his leg and pulled hard. He fell to the ground. I got up and punched his face. After giving him one hell of a beating, I turned to face Asuka's harasser. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him back. Asuka slumped down to the floor, hyperventilating. I knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" she whimpered. "Kaiser… I… I'm scared…" her voice sounded so tired. She was shivering, too. I turned around to see if the thugs have recovered. Sure enough, one of them was standing up. "Stay here. And keep warm." I told her, handing her my jacket. Afterwards, I stood up and ran towards the thug.

"You stupid kid!" the thug exclaimed, delivering a fist at me. I evaded it, and gave my own punch in return. The other thug rose up and grabbed me from behind. Before I could break free, the thug that I just punched hit me hard on my stomach. I groaned in pain. I heard Asuka scream my name desperately.

"Had enough, kid?" he asked. I didn't answer. "What? You want more?" he said. "You want more, you bastard?" he punched me on my stomach again. I tried my best to stay strong. The thug pulled out a knife from his pocket. I glared at him, trying to control my ragged breathing. He smiled at me. I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip. I knew what he was going to do. Before I knew it, the dagger pierced right through my stomach. I shouted in pain. I dared to open my eyes. I saw my own blood drip down from the dagger that was in me. The thug pulled it out. "Aaargh!" I shouted, feeling nothing but pain.

I was breathing deeply. I glanced at Asuka. She was staring at me, frightened. I gave her a look that told her not to do anything but watch. I saw a tear trickle down her face. "Kaiser…" she muttered. The thug pierced his knife right through me again. "Aaargh!" I shouted. "Kaiser!" she screamed.

When he pulled out his knife again, I couldn't bring myself to exclaim anymore. I felt too drained for that. Instead, I banged my own head at the thug who held my arms. His skull hit the wall behind him. I knew my head would bleed; but I also knew the collision was strong enough to knock him out. Sure enough, the hands that held me lost their grip, and I finally had my hands free. When the other thug saw this, he was prepared to strike his knife at me again- but I was ready. The moment he pierced his knife through my stomach the third time, I resisted the pain. I then grabbed the knife from his hands and took the knife off my stomach myself. I felt the dagger's blades as I pulled it out, but the good thing was, I already had the knife in my possession.

"Let's see how it'll make _you _feel." I said, striking the knife at the thug's chest. He gasped, then, as I removed the knife, he fell to the ground, dead. I turned to the other unconscious thug. With all my remaining strength, I stabbed him right through his heart.

"Kaiser!" Asuka's voice called to me. I turned. When I saw her worried face, I smiled. Then, realizing that the surge of adrenaline just left me, I lost my strength and fell. "Kaiser!" she cried, catching me just in time. I wanted to mutter her name, but I was too weak to do it. She lay me on the ground, gently. I coughed out some of my blood.

"Don't worry. I'll call for help." She said, about to stand up.

"No…" I pleaded. I held her hand tightly. "No… don't leave me."

She stopped and turned to me. "Don't go," I whispered. "Stay here… with me."

"But Kaiser, you're bleeding, and if you don't get treated soon-"

"-then let it be." I interrupted. She fell silent. I gave her a smile. "It's better off this way."

At this, Asuka, began to cry. "W-what?" she asked, her voice trembling. "How can you say that? You'll be okay. You will…"

I pulled her closer to me. "Yes, I will… if you stay."

At last, she stayed and sat beside me. I reached out for her. When she moved closer, I touched her face gently. "Don't cry, Asuka." I whispered. "I'll be fine."

She held my hand. "Kaiser… I… I…"

"I have to tell you something." I interrupted. She held her thought and listened. "I'm sorry." I said finally.

"S- Sorry? For what?" she asked.

"It was me, Asuka." I muttered. "I tried to set you apart from him… from Edo."

"What?" her voice faltered.

"It was me." I repeated. "And the Stephanie thing… it was me. I planned everything."

"I… I don't understand…" she muttered.

"I was jealous." I confessed. "I hated seeing you so happy with someone else… I… I love you, Asuka."

As I said this, I felt as if a heavy burden was being lifted out of me. It felt so good to confess to her. And when I saw her tears fall, I tried my best to wipe them away. "But now I'm happy for you." I continued, "Now I realize that you'll never be complete without him. So I'm happy… because you're happy."

Asuka closed her eyes and looked away, as if to prevent me from seeing her break down. When she looked my way again, I saw nothing but sadness. "I... don't know what to say." She said finally. When she said this, I winced in pain as I began to bleed even more. I began coughing out some more blood. Concerned, Asuka came closer and wrapped her arms around me, and held me close. She gently rested her head on mine. "Kaiser, don't do this," she cried, "Please… you'll be alright. Tell me you'll be alright…"

I held her arms and treasured the moment as she gave me her tight embrace. "I love you, Asuka." I whispered, over and over, as my vision of her began to fade away. "I love you… I love you… I love you…"

I felt her heart pounding. I heard her whimpering and crying. Finally, I was now too weak to keep my eyes open. "I… love you…" I continued whispering, feeling my own heart beat slowing down.

"Kaiser…" she muttered. "Please don't go… you're the best friend I've ever had…"

I didn't know if it was because I already had my eyes closed, but it felt like everything was getting darker and darker. I found it hard to just breathe.

Finally, letting out one last and final breath, I struggled to tell her those three words once again, even if it was just a faint whisper. I wanted, at least for one last time, to tell her how much she meant to me, how much I treasured her and admired her for just being there, how much the moment felt like it would last forever.

But before I could even begin, I could've sworn I tasted her essence- her warm, angelic breath merging with mine. I wasn't sure if it was just a dream, or if it was really her, but it was the last thing I felt before my heart finally stopped beating. And even for just one brief moment, it almost felt like we were together again.


End file.
